To Protect a Captain
by Beletharatowen
Summary: Somebody has a gun pointed at Tezuka's head and Fuji gets mad. Short fic. Hopefully better than it sounds. FujixTezuka. Has been slightly edited to include the who and why.


To Protect a Captain

By Beletharatowen

* * *

This is my first fic that I have tried to write without a challenge. It's poorly written, but I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters. How sad.

* * *

Fuji stood riveted, his body tenser than the strings on his tennis racket. He could only stare in horror and shock as a man calmly pointed a gun at Tezuka's heart. The entire team waited with baited breaths for their captain to do something, anything. Fuji narrowed his eyes until a mere slit of icy blue was showing as he bent down into a fighting stance.

"Fuji!"

Tezuka's command took him by surprise, but he didn't leave his position.

"Tezuka," he replied coolly.

"Don't."

"Saa…Tezuka, you know me. Would I do anything stupid?" His voice was like ice, his hands clenched into fists.

"Well, well, well. Tezuka Kunimitsu, you have a defender, and such a pretty one at that. We wouldn't want him to get hurt, now would we?" The stranger grinned. A glint formed in his eyes as he swiveled the gun to point at Fuji.

"Do-"

Fuji lunged, a snarl forming from his throat.

"-n't, Fuji!"

A loud crack sounded in the air. The tennis prodigy's right shoulder snapped back under some unseen pressure but he continued to slam full force into the tall man who was attacking Seigaku's buchou.

As he grappled the gun from the shocked man's hand and threw it to the side, he growled at him. "No one…" He emphasized with a slam from his fist, "and I mean no one…" Fuji kneed him in the groin. "…threatens _my_ buchou." He grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against the wire fence of the tennis court. "Especially when his name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. Got it?"

The man nodded his head in silent fear. "Good. Now who the hell are you and what the hell were you doing with that gun?"

The man opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His face turned slightly red and then purple. Fuji frowned and loosened his grip. The man coughed before rasping out what he meant to say. "Kubota Tsutomu. His _father_," he spat, "stole the only woman I ever loved. Then they had _that_." He reached and pulled a knife out from a pocket and would have thrown it at Tezuka had Fuji not snarled at him and tightened his grip on the man's throat.

Blue eyes glinted a sharp cobalt and Fuji grinned dangerously. "Were you about to hurt my 'Mitsu-kun again? You know, I'm not very forgiving and I tend to be ruthless and sadistic." His grin widened. "How would you like to die? To drown or to burn? How about having your entrails torn out or bleeding to death after I tear out your eyes?"

"Fuji," Tezuka sighed.

"Hai, buchou," Fuji replied cheerfully before turning back to the now trembling man. "I want you to know me," Fuji snarled. "I am Fuji Syuusuke. Mess with 'Mistu-kun and you mess with me. You mess with me and you get the Armageddon. Got it?"

Nodding, the man flinched from the tensai's gaze. Fuji dropped him and the stranger scurried out of the prodigy's wrath before running away. Fuji stood there, staring at the ground, breathing rapidly. He didn't hear footsteps approach and tensed when he felt a hand touch his left arm. He looked up to see Tezuka with a tear running down his face.

"T-Tezuka? You…you're cry-" Fuji was hauled roughly against the taller tennis player in a fiercely tight hug. "T-T-Tezuka?"

"Shut up, baka."

Fuji blinked and smiled, his eyes sliding shut. He had never heard Tezuka-kun call anybody an idiot before. He was glad he was the first as he relaxed into the sudden embrace. "Tezuka," he sighed as he slumped in his arms, suddenly grateful that the tennis player was there to hold him up.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was the stoic captain's frantic shout of "Fuji!"

* * *

Fuji woke to a small white room that smelled heavily of anesthetics. He looked around the room in distaste. He hated hospitals. The prodigy tried to sit up, but there was a solid weight on his left side.

Fuji looked over to see Tezuka sleeping with his head over Fuji's heart and both of his hands wrapped around the tensai's left one. There were frown lines creasing the tennis captain's forehead and he chuckled softly as he smoothed them from Tezuka's brow with his right hand. He blinked in pain and looked over at his right shoulder in confusion, only to see linen bandages.

"You were shot." The deep rumbling voice came from right beside him.

"Saa…" He glanced over at Tezuka's impassive face.

"Is that all you can say for yourself?" He exploded angrily.

Fuji opened his eyes in shock as he stared at him. "I...don't understand."

Tezuka grabbed his left arm and leaned over him irately. "You could have _died_, Fuji Syuusuke."

"Well, I'd rather die and you live rather than you die and I live," he snapped back.

"That's not your choice to make."

"Oh? And I suppose it's yours, Tezuka Kunimitsu? When two lives hang in the balance, who gets to make the decision of who lives and who dies? I wasn't going to take the chance of you dying."

"Why not?" Tezuka growled.

"Because I love you," Fuji said in a rush. His eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth, staring at his friend in fear. "I didn't mean to tell you that," he said, his words muffled through his hands.

Tezuka looked at him in shock. "You…love me?" He took Fuji's hands away from his mouth.

Fuji bit his lip before steeling himself. "Yes," he said petulantly. "And I won't take it back. I don't care if you are a guy or if you don't lo-mfph."

His outburst was cut short by Tezuka's warm lips on his. Fuji sighed contentedly and Tezuka took the slight shift in his mouth to deepen the kiss. Just as he was pulling away, they heard Eiji's shout of surprise. They both looked to see the acrobat with a stunned expression on his face.

"What is it, Eiji?" Oishi called worriedly. He peered into the room to see Fuji's hands fisted into Tezuka's hair and shirt while said tennis player still had one hand grasping the tensai's arm and the other on his waist. Both were flushed. The mother of Seigaku dropped his jaw and gaped in his shock.

"Ne, 'Mitsu-kun, do you think the others will come see what is happening?"

Before the word even finished coming out of Fuji's mouth, Inui and Kaidoh entered the room to see the two still in their compromising position.

"My data has been 100 percent proven incorrect in the assumption that-"

Kaidoh covered Inui's mouth with his hand, his eyes wide. The data-player took out his notebook and started writing down information.

Tezuka sighed and looked back at Fuji who was smiling sweetly at him. "Saa, Kunimitsu, what now? The only ones who aren't in this room are Echizen, Momoshiro, and Taka-san."

"Mada mada dane."

"You were saying?" Tezuka asked as he bowed his head in defeat before releasing Fuji from his grip.

"Saa…Tezuka, I wasn't done with you," Fuji warned before pulling him down for another sweet kiss. After he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you."

Tezuka leaned forward and claimed his mouth again. "I love you too, Syuusuke. Don't get yourself shot, again."

"Only if nobody aims at you. Saa…what happened to everybody," he asked amusedly as he looked at the other members of the tennis team. They were all sprawled haphazardly about in dead faints. "Hehe, should we leave them here? I'm ready to go home."

"Only if the doctor says it's okay. I'll go get him."

As Tezuka stood up to leave, Fuji called out to him. "Ne, Tezuka, when do we get married?"

* * *

Thanks for reading this. Please review with constructive critisism or even good comments if you liked it.


End file.
